


Made for Me.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyungwon im sorry too, minhyuk is only mentioned im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: Kihyun and Changkyun arequitethe couple. Not to be that cliché kind of couple, but maybe they are?Or where Changkyun is the captain ball of their school basketball team, Kihyun is his very supportive boyfriend, Hyunwoo and Hoseok should figure their feelings out and Jooheon is just a very great friend.





	Made for Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Changki au! This one is REALLY fluffy I mean ugh seriously I had a hard time writing this because I squeal every time. I hope you guys enjoy!

Kihyun and Changkyun are _quite_ the couple. Not to be that cliché kind of couple, but maybe they are?

 

Changkyun is a member of the school basketball team and he recently got promoted as the captain ball (Kihyun was so proud) while Kihyun is more of a reserved type of student that likes to be kept out of the lime light.

 

But they’re not one of those “famous dating the non famous” kind of couple, they’re not that cliché.

 

It’s just that when they first met, it’s already obvious how much they clicked. And what most people don’t know, is that it was Kihyun who asked Changkyun out and not the other way around. Because Changkyun lost all ability when he’s with Kihyun. 

 

They went on a few dates, getting to know each other and when 4 months passed, the two are officially a couple and the school can’t help but to love them.

 

And a month later, they can finally admit that they love each other. 

 

Kihyun, despite being busy, always made sure that Changkyun is prepared for his games and always watched each and every game.

 

Changkyun, despite being busy, always made sure that Kihyun won’t neglect more important things than his basketball games.

 

They compliment each other, they make the other strong, one’s weakness is the other’s strength.

 

And if it really exists, maybe they’re soulmates.

 

—

 

Kihyun sat under a tree in the yard of their school, talking to Jooheon about something that happened in their English class. It was a nice day, the sun is shining, people are relaxing (or cramming, it’s their choice) and he has Changkyun’s head on his lap, scratching his scalp.

 

“Are you sure he’s human? Pretty sure your boyfriend is a cat.” Jooheon commented, looking at Changkyun with amusement.

 

Kihyun laughed, “Asked him a few times, won’t admit that he’s a hybrid of some sort.” 

 

Changkyun grunted, “If I’m a hybrid, we all know I’m a wolf.”

 

Kihyun laughed, booping Changkyun’s nose, “Of course you are.”

 

Changkyun hummed, “Cus then you’ll be my mate.”

 

Kihyun cackled, but still blushing from Changkyun’s statement. “I will castrate you if you dare say otherwise.”

 

Jooheon laughed at the two, loving how laid back and cute their relationship is. “You two are so cheesy, are you aware of that?”

 

Kihyun said no, while Changkyun answered with a very energized yes.

 

Jooheon rolled his eyes.

 

Changkyun stretched his limbs (a cat, I told you) before standing up. “I have class in 10 minutes, see you later?” He said to Kihyun. 

 

“No, I’ll walk you. I’ll see you in Chem, Joo.” Kihyun said, standing up.

 

“See ya!” Jooheon said, waving at the two.

 

“You know I can walk by myself, I don’t want you to be late.” Changkyun pouted.

 

Kihyun laughed, “I won’t be, and you know I make the most out of every minute I have with you.”

 

“And you said no to Jooheon when he said we’re cheesy.”

 

Kihyun can only laugh, because yes, they are really cheesy.

 

—

 

“Hurry up we’ll miss the game!” Jooheon said, clapping his hands to hurry Kihyun up.

 

“Gosh calm down, I just have to print this.” Kihyun said calmly, but deep inside he’s freaking out because the printer is so very slow and it’s the semi-finals so it’s crucial.

 

“Why didn’t you print that yesterday? You don’t tend to do things at the last minute.”

 

“I was preoccupied with my boyfriend who never left my side because he tends to be really clingy when he’s nervous.”

 

Jooheon raised an eyebrow, “So you’re telling me that the Changkyun I see is just half of the clingyness?”

 

Kihyun nodded, “Not even half of it I think.” He watched as the last paper finally slid out of the printer, “Yes! Okay let’s go.”

 

They made it to their school’s gymnasium, sitting on their places at the front (perks of having the captain ball as your boyfriend I guess) and giving a sigh of relief when the game hasn’t started yet, just the players warming up.

 

“Hold this.” Kihyun said, pushing the stack of papers to Jooheon, pulling some tape from his bag before grabbing the papers one by one.

 

“Wait,” Jooheon eyed the papers that Kihyun is currently taping together, “Is that a banner?”

 

Kihyun nodded, tongue poking out in concentration. “I’m too broke to buy a tarpaulin and I know Kyun loves the effort.”

 

Jooheon hummed, grabbing the tape to cut in pieces so they can finish faster.

 

“Speaking of which, he’s coming your way.”

 

Kihyun looked up before feeling Changkyun’s lips on his, surprising the other.

 

“You came.” Changkyun said with a smile.

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “When did I miss your game?” 

 

“Fair point.” Changkyun said, pecking Kihyun’s lips again. “Hi Joo.” He said to Kihyun’s companion. “Where’s Minhyuk?”

 

“At work, said he’s sorry for not attending but he said that he’ll do everything to make sure he’s here for the championship game.”

 

“Hopefully we get that far.” Changkyun said.

 

“Of course we can, I know it.” Kihyun said, threading his hand through Changkyun’s hair.

 

“I better go back, cheer for me?” 

 

Kihyun nodded, placing one last kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Always.”

 

—

 

76 - 78

They’re behind by 2 points, it’s the 4th quarter and everyone is at the edge of their seats. They we’re leading back in the first two quarters but the other team managed to catch up.

 

Kihyun is waving his banner furiously, _LET’S GO IM CHANGKYUN #10_ printed in colorful letters. The number 10 is Changkyun’s jersey number and their anniversary. Changkyun smiled so big when he saw the banner, winking at Kihyun.

 

A minute left in the clock, and they’re still behind by 2 points. But even though, Kihyun never doubted. He never doubted Changkyun’s skills and he’ll always be proud of him, win or lose. 

 

30 seconds left and all of them stood still, watching as Hyunwoo- another player in their team -passed the ball to Changkyun.

 

10 seconds left and Kihyun is literally shaking, he knows Changkyun can do it. He knows.

 

Standing on the 3 point area, Changkyun glanced a look at Kihyun, seeing the crazy banner he’s holding and he just believed he can do this.

 

He shoots.

 

And it’s like slow motion. The ball passing through the hoop, screams filling the area and then the pain on his side.

 

Kihyun watched as Changkyun dropped on the ground, the other players holding someone back while the others are surrounding Changkyun.

 

“What’s happening? Joo, what’s happening?” Kihyun said, panic slowly rising.

 

“I-I don’t know he just dropped-“

 

“Kyun! Kyunnie!” Kihyun screamed, but he knows Changkyun won’t hear him, the screams are too loud and everyone is either jumping from glee or trying to run towards Changkyun.

 

“Joo, I have to go there.”

 

Jooheon examined the area, before grabbing Kihyun’s hand and pulling him through the court and the mass of people.

 

“Coming through, his boyfriend coming through!” Jooheon screamed, thanking those who moved out of the way.

 

Some of the faculty members are already forming a barrier to prevent further people from crowding Changkyun and what seems to be the medical team. But when they saw Kihyun with Jooheon, they let them pass, already knowing them personally.

 

Kihyun dropped to his knees and grabbed Changkyun’s hand, “Kyun, can you hear me? Baby can you hear me?”

 

“He broke a rib, he needs to be taken to the hospital.” The first aider said to Kihyun.

 

“How did it happen?” Kihyun asked, pushing Changkyun’s hair back and still holding his hand.

 

“One of the players from the other team grabbed a steel pipe from the back and hit him while he made the final shot.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Already been taken care of, Kihyun.” Someone said, and Kihyun looked up, seeing their principal.

 

Kihyun nodded, looking back down to Changkyun and squeezing his hand.

 

“He’s going to fall asleep now.” The first aider reminded him.

 

“Don’t leave me, Ki.” Changkyun whispered.

 

“Never, I’m right here.” 

 

Changkyun smiled before his eyes closed. 

 

—

 

They admitted Changkyun in the hospital and scheduled his operation the next day. Luckily, visitors are allowed and they all piled up inside Changkyun’s room.

 

“You’re one hell of a fighter, Kyun.” Hoseok- another player -said. 

 

“They said the player who did this to you is already expelled from his school.” Hyunwoo mentioned.

 

Kihyun grunted, “Serves him right, what kind of player would do that? Is he even in the right mind?”

 

Changkyun chuckled, squeezing Kihyun’s hand. “Calm down, babe.”

 

Kihyun huffed before raising Changkyun’s hand to play with his fingers.

 

“How are you feeling, though?” Hyunwoo asked.

 

“Fine so far, they gave me meds to stop the pain but it stings sometimes.” Changkyun looked at Kihyun, “I think he’s helping with the pain by just being here.”

 

Kihyun grunted, dropping Changkyun’s hand, “Stop being so goddamn cheesy.”

 

Changkyun laughed, reaching for Kihyun’s hand again, “I’m just teasing you baby, please hold my hand again.”

 

Changkyun whispered a _thank you_ when Kihyun grabbed his hand once more.

 

“I’m sorry to be the one to ask this but, will you be able to play in the championship?”

 

Kihyun felt how Changkyun tensed, before sighing sadly.

 

“It’s very unlikely.”

 

There are a lot of things that Kihyun hates in this world, but perhaps number one on his list is seeing Changkyun sad.

 

He hates it.

 

“Hey, just get better, okay? Then you’ll be playing basketball again in no time.” Kihyun said, stroking the other’s knuckles.

 

Changkyun answered with a nod and a soft smile.

 

“We got to get going, but we’ll visit as often as we can.” Hoseok announced, giving Changkyun one last reminder to get well soon before leaving with Hyunwoo.

 

“Hey,” Changkyun shook Kihyun’s hand that’s grasping his, “Are you aware that Hyunwoo is in love with Hoseok?”

 

Kihyun’s eyes widen, “What? You’re shitting me aren’t you?”

 

“Hey, I’m not!” Changkyun said, “The whole team knows it, heck I think _everyone_ knows it except Hoseok himself.”

 

“Well it’s obviously not everyone, maybe if I’m not counted or something.”

 

“We both know you don’t listen to gossip that much, Ki.”

 

Kihyun laughed, “Okay guilty, but anyways, is he really?”

 

“Yeah, but behind all those muscles is a soft heart that’s afraid to get broken.” Changkyun said quite sadly.

 

“I hope he figures it out soon, they look good together. Like two bodyguards that fell in love.”

 

Changkyun laughed, before groaning and grabbing his side. “It hurts to laugh, don’t make me laugh.” He said, making Kihyun laugh at the other’s pain.

 

“Oh, I forgot to show you this.” Kihyun started, pulling something from the bag he’s carrying.

 

“It’s your banner, the one I was holding in your game-“ Kihyun showed it, how damaged it is, “-but it’s all beaten up and crumpled now because I was panicking so much when you collapsed and I didn’t think of it.”

 

Changkyun smiled softly, feeling oh so endeared with this guy. “I’m sure you already know that I wouldn’t mind, it will still be with the other mementos you gave me.”

 

Kihyun smiled, “I love you, Kyunnie.”

 

Changkyun grabbed Kihyun’s hand and kissed it, “And I love you.”

 

—

 

Changkyun was released from the hospital just 2 days after his operation. He’s doing really well, except for the soreness he feels sometimes.

 

Kihyun never left his side, at all.

 

He even went far to ask if he needs to be inside the bathroom when Changkyun had to shower for the first time after the incident. 

 

But Changkyun didn’t mind the attention, at all. If anything he’s enjoying this, how helpful and attentive Kihyun is with him.

 

In school, Kihyun always made sure that he can accompany Changkyun to his classes. It was mostly Changkyun doing this for Kihyun (he has more vacant times than his boyfriend) but now they switched roles.

 

“I’m a bit disappointed that I can’t get to walk you.” Changkyun grumbled one time when they’re on their way to the younger’s next class.

 

“You know you can’t exert too much effort, no strenuous activities and all.”

 

“Walking is not a strenuous activity, Ki.”

 

“No it isn’t but the walk to the other building while you’re lugging that book bag of yours is.”

 

Changkyun grumbled again but choosing to stay quiet.

 

“C’mon, look at the bright side,” Kihyun placed his arm on Changkyun’s waist- very much careful from hitting his injury -“You get to see my face before your classes, that’s like, the most effective inspiration for you!”

 

Changkyun laughed, “I can’t believe I sometimes forget how big your head is.”

 

“We both know this head is not the only big one on my body.” Kihyun winked.

 

Changkyun groaned, “Stop it.”

 

Later that day, Changkyun sat on one of the benches waiting for Kihyun. He’s on his phone, just scrolling through social media when someone sat next to him.

 

“Hey, Changkyun.” It was Hoseok.

 

“Hey, what’s up?”

 

Hoseok remained silent for a bit, scuffing his shoe on the pavement. Changkyun noticed this, so he locked his phone and faced the other.

 

“Something bothering you?”

 

Hoseok sighed, “Hyunwoo said he likes me.”

 

Changkyun’s eyes widened, jaw dropping a bit. Hyunwoo finally did it?

 

“Oh.” He said dumbly, clearing his throat after. “Well, how was it?”

 

“I know he’s been feeling that way for... months now. I’ve been hearing it from other people and I can sometimes see it from his actions.”

 

“Is that a bad thing...?” Changkyun asked.

 

Hoseok sighed, “I don’t know, it shouldn’t be, right? Hyunwoo is a great guy, so very sweet and nice but...” Hoseok stopped.

 

“What’s stopping you, then?”

 

“I just, I never liked someone that ended up liking me too, Kyun. Not to mention it’s a guy.”

 

Changkyun hummed, “Is it the fact that you’re single since birth that’s bothering you or it’s because Hyunwoo is a guy?”

 

“I-I think it’s more of the first one than the other.”

 

Changkyun smiled, “Then that’s great! I mean, yeah it can be pretty scary. Kihyun’s my first boyfriend if that makes you less scared. I was literally shaking when he first asked me out.”

 

Hoseok laughed, “Do you think we’ll work out? Me and Hyunwoo?”

 

Changkyun nodded, “Of course, but we’ll never know for sure if you don’t try, right?”

 

Hoseok nodded, “You’re right.” He answered with a smile. “Where’s your boyfriend anyways? Why are you here alone?”

 

Changkyun was about to answer when his phone started ringing, Kihyun’s contact picture popping from the screen where he’s sleeping on Changkyun’s chest all soft looking. Changkyun can’t help but smile every time he looks at it.

 

“Hey baby, where are you?”

 

“I’m sorry Kyunnie I got held up, but I’m on my way now sorry!”

 

“It’s okay, I’ll wait for you here. Hoseok’s here too.”

 

“That’s great, you have company! Say hi to him for me, gotta go so I can walk faster. Love you!”

 

“Love you too.”

 

The call ended and the screen returned to it’s home screen- Changkyun with his arms on Kihyun’s waist while the other’s arms are on Changkyun’s neck. It was taken on their 1 year anniversary. 

 

“He’s on his way, just got a bit caught up with class.”

 

“Oh I see, I’ll just stay here till he arrives.”

 

Changkyun nodded, “So, what’s your plan with Hyunwoo?”

 

“I think I’ll just tell him tomorrow in person rather than online or through text.”

 

“Tell him that...?” Changkyun can’t help but tease.

 

Hoseok rolled his eyes but he’s smiling at Changkyun, “That I like him and we should go out someday.”

 

Changkyun squealed quietly, “So happy for the both of you!”

 

Just then, Kihyun arrived looking tired. Probably from running.

 

“Sit down, will you? You look so exhausted.” Changkyun tsked, pulling Kihyun to his side and sat him down on the bench.

 

He pulled his towel from his bag and wiped the sweat off the other, handing him his water bottle so he can drink.

 

“You two act more like a married couple than those who’re really married.”

 

They both laughed, “What more if we actually get married right?” Changkyun said, eyes glinting.

 

“Then I feel sorry for the neighbors who’ll always get to see the cheese fest.”

 

And a few minutes later, when they’re alone in their room at their shared apartment, Kihyun can’t help but ask, “Married, huh?”

 

The younger chuckled, already knowing that Kihyun will ask this. “I know we’re still in the early stages of our relationship, but I can’t see myself dating other people than you, really.”

 

Kihyun should be scared of this, this heavy commitment when he’s just been dating Changkyun for a year. 

 

But he’s not.

 

Because he feels the same as Changkyun, confident that they’re in it for each other.

 

“Me too, baby. I love you too damn much.”

 

Changkyun smiled, kissing Kihyun’s forehead, “And I love you too. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it! I hope you loved this as much as I loved writing it. Follow me on Twitter (@_showhoe) and let’s be mutuals, I follow back!!!! Do vote and comment, it means a lot. <3 Thank you again!


End file.
